PhoenixExcelsior/Individual Stories
= Jimmy Rustles = Jimmy Rustles, a reoccurring RP character, is known for his abuse of poorly-thought out currency systems and landing high dice rolls in City PRPs, which causes him to steamroll through the game. City RP (11/4/17) Jimmy Rustles was a thousandaire in a City PRP unofficially located in Russia, where he was the richest player alive. Early life At the start, Rustles moved to the city, where he got a job as a librarian, and bought an apartment at a generic apartment complex. Rustles went to the local school, in hopes of gaining more Intelligence points to become eligible for the Doctor role, which gave a $110/hour salary. Doctor, and rise to success After a 12-only roll (8.3% chance of happening), which was needed because Rustles had the minimum statistical requirements, Rustles became a doctor, which was the role with the highest salary in the RP. Having a salary unmatched by any other player, he soon used his newfound wealth to buy out property, even the apartment complex he was living in. It would eventually snowball into complete dominance before he had to leave the game. '30s Chicago PRP (9/8/18) Jimmy Rustles is a young, teenaged gang leader who had originated from the "Isolation Society", a quiet and peaceful household on the coast of the Southern Bay. Early Life Rustles was born into the Isolation Society in the late 1930s. Tired of being in a cult, he travelled to Empire Bay as a teen, where there was many unoccupied houses. He would then be a founding member of the Commune. Ringleader of the Commune Since 12 out of the 20 members were to work daily at the nearby production plot, they would be gaining $1,920/day (9-5 job, $9/hr), which would be around $500k/yr, but was set by Phoenix himself to $1,920/yr for balancing purposes. The value was later changed to $720/day ($3,604/wk due to holidays, etc) due to the new host ruling that a week would pass every two minutes. Despite the decreased amount of cash flowing in by nearly 1.5k and the 10% taxes four times an hour, it was still so much cash that it was impossible to spend all of it. As more members were hired by the already OP weekly income and put to work in jobs owned by other NPC companies so that the gang could make a profit by not paying themselves, the weekly income increased to mind-boggling numbers, and eventually reached around $1.7mil per week. Rustles was about to steamroll through a City PRP for the second time. However, the new host decided that was too OP and nerfed the cash-gaining process to a less realistic policy. All buildings generated money, no matter how many people worked, rather than gaining money depending on how many members were put to work in commercial and production buildings. Phoenix finally left the game after almost three hours of progress, hard work, and dozens of paychecks, because "Jay Family and the Commune steamrolling the game", and "no need to delay the inevitable conquering Chicago and beating the game". = Ring of Essence (WIP) = = Kazdur Republic (11/4/18) (WIP) = The Kazdur Republic, originally the Kazdur Horde, was the largest nation the alternate world had ever seen. Their rush to gain a large amount of soldiers per turn and careful selection of loyal allies helped them dominate the southern continent of the map. The Kazdur Republic's focus, although never accomplished, was to gain three government provinces in order to become a dictatorship-like government, which gave a three-times boost to soldiers/turn. Their endgame and subconscious focus, again although never reached, was world domination. Success Because of their strategy to focus on capturing provinces with a high-development (leading to more soldiers per turn) early, they were able to snowball through the rest of the lesser-development continent. Some nations were befriended normally; later, others became protectorates from fear of invasion. Those who had the misfortune of settling in provinces that were in the way, or those foolish enough to attempt to blockade the inevitable route of Kazdur expansion, were given an option to meet Kazdur demands, or be invaded. Those who continued to be foolish and believed that they could withstand the massive army of the Kazdur that ranged from 2x to 20x the amount of troops that the victim had would be destroyed in the most brutal way possible and completely removed from the map. Personality The Kazdur Republic is hard to befriend. However, they are unquestionably loyal to their allies if befriended. As the Kazdur Republic is focused on military and war; it's hard to negotiate diplomacy with them due to their general business. The Kazdur Republic is not afraid to remove anyone who stands in the way of accomplishing their goals from the face of the map. Trivia * Coincidentally, the gameplay of the Kazdur Republic occurred on the first anniversary of the first gameplay of Jimmy Rustles.